


Dimples and all

by petrichor_apothecary



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s05e14 Life is a Cabaret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichor_apothecary/pseuds/petrichor_apothecary
Summary: David's still complaining about their engagement photos as Patrick gets ready for Cabaret. Patrick assures him he looks great, dimples and all.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Dimples and all

David's face was pulled tightly in a look of total disgust.

"Ugh, why must I always look like the downfall of society in every photo?" He swiped to the next picture and took another sip of champagne.

"David, you look fine." Patrick said, as he slipped into a simple white t-shirt and some jeans. 

Today was the big Cabaret day and he only had a couple minutes until he needed to head out for the final rehearsal. But before allowing himself to head off to town hall he obviously needed to spend a little time with his new fiance.

After getting his socks and shoes on he sat down on the bed, the mattress dipping slightly. David was still looking through the pictures, unsatisfied.

"I look so disgusting, ugh why do I smile like that-"

Patrick put a finger under David's chin and locked eyes with him.

"You're beautiful," He ran his thumb over the rough stubble on his partners cheek.", And you have a wonderful smile, David. Your eyes sparkle and you look so happy."

David's eyes shone with unshed tears.

"I love you, dimples and all, okay." Patrick kissed him delicately on his temple.

"Patrick Brewer, you're so disgusting." He laughed as he wiped a tear away.

"Now, do I get one final kiss before I have to go to rehearsal?" Patrick puckered up his lips ridiculously and David grinned at him. A large, toothy grin. His dimples on full show. Patrick couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, if you insist." David leaned in and pressed a soft, endearing kiss to Patrick's lips. He swirled his tongue along his fiance's lip and sucked. 

Patrick brought his hands up to frame David's face and let himself sink into the embrace and when they pulled back, breathless and giddy as ever, they both pulled each other into a tight hug.

"Good luck. I'll see you tonight honey. Love you." David whispered into the crook of Patrick's neck. 

"I'll see you tonight, I love you so much. I'm so glad I'm going to be your husband." The last sentence was quiet. Almost too quiet for even David to hear properly.

But he heard, and he just wrapped his arms around Patrick even tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions.  
> Have a wonderful day ❤️


End file.
